


Culmination

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M, Shandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: Everything has led up to this.





	Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not new (April 2015), just newly archived.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" Sharon issued the invitation as she fit her key into the lock, having been gallantly escorted to her door after what had been a late dinner.

"Yeah," Andy replied as she pushed open the door and turned to look at him. "That'd be great." 

Sharon smiled and ushered him in ahead of her with the sweep of an arm. Andy stepped into the entryway of her condo and out of her way while she toed out of her heels and deposited her keys and purse onto the table opposite the door. When she made to move further into the apartment, he reached out and took her hand, stopping her in her tracks. She turned and took a step back toward him, a question in the lift of her brow.

"Sharon, uh," he looked down at his shoes, then back up at her with a shrug of his shoulders and a shy smile. "I don't want any coffee." 

She returned his smile, glanced at her hand in his, and tightened her grip on his fingers. "Good," she said quietly, engaging his eyes from beneath her lashes, "because I don't have any."

He grinned and tugged on her hand to bring her closer, put his other hand to her hip when she came to rest up against him. He let his eyes roam the whole of her upturned face, then dipped his head to kiss her sweetly. 

Though it wasn't the first kiss they'd shared, nor nearly the most passionate, both Sharon and he flushed hotly with the knowledge that _this_ kiss was a prelude. 

Because she was inches shorter than he with the absence of her shoes, Andy was able only to continue kissing her forehead once their mouths separated and Sharon's head dropped forward on her neck. 

"Rusty won't be home until later," she said, stepped out of his arms and began pulling him in the direction of her bedroom by the hand she still held. She looked over her shoulder as he trailed her down the short hallway, quirked a conspiratorial little smile, "He won't even know you're here."

Andy hesitated before pulling shut her bedroom door. "You're sure about this?" 

Sharon dropped his hand and stiffened. "You're not?"

"No, Sharon, I -" he quickly closed the door on seeing her stricken look, hurried over to stand in front of her, and took hold of her arms. " - I mean, yes, _yes_ , I'm sure," he snapped shut his mouth, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started over. "What I mean is, are you sure, with the kid due back tonight, that we'll be - that _it'll_ be - okay?" 

Sharon relaxed, sighed with relief that she and Andy were on the same page, and that his only concern was for their privacy. She softened her posture and smiled at his flustered state. "Yes, Andy," she reassured him. "It's okay: he'll get in long after I'd normally be asleep - long after you and I ... well ... are asleep - and he'll go straight to bed." She put her hands on his chest, went up on tiptoe, and kissed him firmly. "He'll never know you're in here with me," she said as she drew back. 

Relaxing again himself, Andy smiled, released her, clapped his hands together and rubbed them up and down in comical anticipation. "Okay then, let's do this." 

"How romantic," she laughed, and he waggled his eyebrows at her. 

Sharon rolled her eyes, spun on her heel, and headed off in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll just be a minute - make yourself comfortable." 

"Uh, Sharon?"

She stopped and turned to look back at him, hands on her hips. "Yes?"

Andy, still smiling, but less confidently, pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and looked between Sharon and the bed. "Uh, just so we're clear here, by 'comfortable,' you mean, uh, get ... ready for bed, right?"

She nodded her head and hid an amused smile behind her hand. She found his uncertainty charming. "Yes, Andy." 

"Right. Okay, yeah, I can do that." 

They stood facing each other across the room for an awkward moment until Sharon broke the tense silence. "Well ... I'll be right back." She turned and went into the bathroom at Andy's nod, closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and took a few fortifying deep breaths before she began stripping off the clothes she'd been wearing all day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sharon had closed herself in the bathroom, Andy's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. "Real smooth, idiot," he berated himself under his breath. 

He looked around Sharon's room until his gaze landed on the bench at the foot of her bed. He lowered himself to the cushioned seat with a sigh, and began the process of disrobing. When he was down to his boxers and undershirt, Andy hung his suit coat and holster from the back of a slipper chair situated in the corner, and lay his pants and shirt across it. He thoughtfully pulled the decorative pillows from Sharon's bed and piled them neatly on the bench. 

As Andy was turning down the bed, the bathroom door clicked open and Sharon walked out into the bedroom. He froze - bent at the waist with the hem of the sheet in his hands, his mouth hanging open - and watched her traverse the width of the room, round the bed, and come to stand beside him. He sat on the bed and looked up at her, lifted his arm, and twirled his finger in the air, silently directing her to spin in a circle where she stood. She arched an eyebrow at his command, but obeyed his request with only a moment of hesitation. 

Sharon held her arms out at her sides and made a slow revolution. Andy appreciated every square inch of leg left uncovered by the black satin negligee, the press of her breasts against the lace stretched tightly across each, the firm cheeks of her ass barely contained by the matching ruffled panties - all perfectly presented by the swing of her hips. 

When she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, self conscious under the weight of his scrutiny, Andy finally dragged his eyes up to Sharon's face. She'd left her glasses in the bathroom, affording him a clear enough view of her eyes to detect a hint of apprehension in their depths. 

"Sharon -" his voiced cracked and he had to clear his throat. He quickly gave her another appraising look, shook his head. _"Jesus."_

The beginnings of a blush accompanied her coy almost-smile, as Sharon closed the distance between them. Standing directly in front of him, she nudged his knees apart with her own and insinuated herself between his legs. Andy looked up at her from where he sat on the side of the bed, reached up and pulled her closer still by the waist. He trailed with his eyes the path his hands took around the smooth curve of her hips, past the hem of her negligee to the soft skin of her thighs. 

"I can't tell you how many times I've thought about seeing you, touching you, like this," he confessed, slid his hands around to gently grip her backside.

Sharon yelped in surprise and threw her arms around his neck when, without warning, Andy pulled her down onto his lap and into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, deepened the kiss with the press of his tongue between her parted lips.

The intensity of their coming together quickly escalating, Andy twisted at the waist, dragged Sharon off his lap and onto her back atop the bed. They broke from the kiss to better position themselves in the middle of the mattress; she, still on her back, with her head on a pillow, he, lying on his side next to her, his arm bent at the elbow and his head propped in his hand. Andy placed his free hand flat on Sharon's belly, watched as her chest rose and fell in rapid succession as they took a minute to catch their breath. 

"Andy." He flicked his gaze up to meet her eyes, her throaty call serving to refocus his attention.

"Yes?"

"What are you waiting for?"

A grin split his face before he leaned down to kiss her. "Just enjoying the view," he whispered.

Sharon reached up and cradled his face in her hands, ran her thumb along his lower lip.

"Well, quit it."

He chuckled, his whispered "Yes, ma'am," followed immediately by a long and lingering kiss.

Sharon turned her head and sighed as Andy moved along her jawline with a succession of kisses, inhaled sharply when he palmed her breast, dragged his thumb across the hard nipple.

"You're lovely." She shivered at his hot breath, his low voice in her ear, hummed her pleasure as he licked and nipped his way down the column of her neck. When he pulled down the unstructured lace cups of her lingerie and sucked the stiff peak of her breast into his mouth, Sharon threaded her fingers through his hair and held him tightly to her. 

Still enthusiastically sucking at her breasts, Andy slid one hand down, over the slight swell of her belly to the heat between her legs, which seemingly parted of their own accord. He pulled aside the crotch of her panties, dragged a finger through the wetness of her arousal, and groaned around the breast in his mouth.

Sharon encouraged him with her hand under his chin to raise his face to hers, and as she took his mouth in a wet kiss, she covered with her own the hand he'd stilled between her legs. He grunted when she canted her hips and pressed one of his fingers into her body, and he ground his erection against her upper leg. 

When Andy slid a second finger inside her and covered her clit with his thumb, Sharon brought both her hands to his face and locked her eyes on his while she rolled into his touch.

"That feels ... " she panted, " ... so good."

Her boldness, the intimacy of both the eye contact and her verbalization of her pleasure, sent a surge of increased arousal coursing through his body. His heart thundered in his chest, his veins swelled with a rush of blood that caused his skin to flush and his dick to pulse. 

"You ..." he kissed her, then closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers before continuing through ragged breaths, " ... are so fuckin' sexy."

Sharon rolled her shoulder underneath her, twisted at the waist and turned toward Andy so that she lay nose-to-nose with him on the pillow. Their mouths were aligned but not touching, their quickened breaths warming the air between them as he increased the pace and pressure with which he thrust his fingers in and out of her body. She wet the palm of her hand with her tongue and reached into his boxers, began stroking him in time to the movement of his hand between her legs. 

Just as Sharon began to give herself over to the sensations his actions evoked, Andy withdrew his hand from her and lay back on the bed, out of reach of her hand. He yanked his tee off and tossed it on the floor, then pulled his legs up and drew his boxers down and off, kicked them off the side of the bed. Sharon pushed up to her knees, pulled the teddy off over her head, dropped it behind her, and shook out her hair. Andy reached up with one hand and rubbed the ends of a lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger. 

She smiled to herself, said to him, "I'm sitting here naked - well, practically naked," she indicated the panties she still wore with a dismissive wave of her hand, "and you're gonna play with my _hair?"_

"Hey," he said, lifted one shoulder in a half shrug, and smiled, "I like your hair." 

She scoffed indignantly and he laughed, but released the length of hair to place both his hands over her breasts. "But, ya know, these are great, too," he said playfully, eliciting from her one of the closed-lip smiles he loved so much. He sat up, slid his hands under her arms and around her back. "C'mere." 

He opened his mouth over hers, drew her down with him as he settled back. She slipped her tongue out to meet his, held herself above him with a hand to each side of his head, and unfolded her body along the length of his. Andy worked his hands underneath the elastic band of her panties and pushed them down to her thighs, caressing the firm curve of her ass in the process. Sharon reached back in an attempt to push them the rest of the way down her legs, but the silky fabric bunched up and rolled over on itself, tightening at the back of her knees. 

"Dammit!" Sharon threw the curse over her shoulder as she arched her back to gain a better grip on the panties, began wiggling her lower body to try and shimmy out of them. Andy blinked rapidly as her hair fell into his face, blew short puffs of air to try and clear several strands from his mouth. 

"Sharon - "

"I've ... almost ... got them ..."

He grunted and instinctively tried to curl into a ball when her knee inadvertently connected with his groin, and Sharon flipped off him, landing on her back beside him with a squeak of surprise. Andy sat up quickly and scrambled to his knees, leaned over her and tugged the panties down and off her feet, threw them blindly behind him. He climbed between her legs, pressing them apart, and sat back on his heels.

"Andy, I'm sorry - " she cut short her apology, suddenly rapt as he spit in his hand, drew his cock through his fist a couple of times to lubricate it, and brushed the back of his other hand over the neat strip of hair at her center. He leaned over her, locked his elbows to keep his weight off her, and stretched his legs out behind him.

They locked eyes as he positioned himself at the entrance to her body, and both sighed their pleasure when he rolled his hips and entered her. They quickly perfected a rhythm that suited both their desires: she moving in languid counterpoint to his unhurried thrust. They maintained eye contact until Sharon's lids fluttered closed of their own volition. She sucked in a deep breath, and arched her back when Andy slipped a hand between their bodies, pressed a finger to the hard knot of her clit. Her subsequent quiet exhalation carried on it his name, as her orgasm bloomed in her belly, and slowly radiated to suffuse the whole of her body. 

Andy silently marveled at the freedom of expression - the unabashed delight in the smile - on her face, and fought to control the cadence of his movement to prolong her rapture.

When, at length, she opened her eyes, she fixed him with so open a gaze that he was momentarily awestruck, and his rhythm did falter. 

"Christ, that was beautiful," he whispered, dropped onto his forearms and kissed her nearly chastely, closed his eyes and nuzzled her ear. "Sharon, my God, you're beautiful."

Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck, pushed her hands into his hair, and pressed her lips to his temple. She held him and began to slowly circle her pelvis, provoking an involuntary snap of his hips. Andy raised his head, kissed her slowly and thoroughly, thrust purposely and deeply, increasingly quickly, into the wet heat of her body. Threads of pleasure throughout his body sprang suddenly taut, and he came with a clipped shout and a stuttered grinding in the cradle of her hips. 

Sharon bore Andy's full weight when, sapped of energy upon his release, he collapsed atop her. She wrapped her arms around his sweat-slicked back and hugged him to her, scraped her teeth lightly across his shoulder, happily allowing him time to gather himself. 

As his breathing slowed to normal and his waning erection slipped from her body with a warm rush of fluid, Andy rolled them both to their sides, and pulled the comforter up to cover them. They lay in each other's arms, alternately caressing and being caressed, kissing and being kissed, until they fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon stood behind her desk in the living room, trying but failing to focus on packing her bag for the workday ahead. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Andy: the charged atmosphere over their shared dinner the previous evening, their later lovemaking, her happiness at waking in the morning to him in her bed, her disappointment in having to send him off shortly after sunrise in order to avoid an awkward conversation she wasn't yet ready to have with Rusty. 

As though her thoughts had conjured him, her youngest son strolled into the room and cheerfully bid her good morning.

She smiled warily at his unusually bright greeting.

"Good morning, honey. Did you have a good time last night?" He'd gone out with a few of the 'Badge of Justice' crew.

Rusty dropped onto the couch and bent over to put on his sneakers. "Yeah," he said, "it's a pretty cool group of people." 

At her acknowledging hum, he looked over to where Sharon was shuffling some paper on her desk. "What about you?" he asked. Her head snapped up and she glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You do anything last night?" 

After a moment during which she attempted to decipher the meaning, if anything other than basic curiosity, behind his question, she shrugged and affected an attitude of nonchalance. "The usual. Worked late, got dinner on the way home." _'Its the truth,'_ she thought as she resumed separating the files she needed to take with her from those that she didn't.

"Got dinner with Lieutenant Flynn?"

She startled at his question, fumbled a file folder. "Um, yes actually. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I thought I saw his car in the garage when I got home last night." 

"Oh?" _Shit._

"Yeah, but then I got up here and the house was dark and you were already in bed."

She looked up and smiled, hoping the relief she felt at his apparent ignorance of Andy's overnight stay wasn't plain on her face. "It was an early evening for me - I didn't even hear you come in." _'Again, it's the truth.'_

Rusty nodded, shouldered his backpack, snatched his keys out of the bowl on his way to opening the door, but paused before stepping through it.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. You probably wouldn't have heard the fire alarm over Flynn's snoring." He threw a jaunty wave over his shoulder, walked out of the condo with a wide grin on his face, and left Sharon staring wide-eyed after him.


End file.
